Unova Done Right
by tigerboy555
Summary: This is my version of Unova, which means Ash's Pokemon are at the level they should be, there is little to no Iris in here, White is Ash's female companion, Team Rocket is still incompetent, Ash will use his old Pokemon, and he will catch more Pokemon. Possible swearing later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Pokémon. Well, unless owning any of the Pokémon games count, but that would be stupid. Anyways onto my first ever story.**

"**Spoken words"**

**{Poké Speech}**

'**Thoughts'**

00o00

Pokémon, short for pocket monsters, are strange creatures that inhabit this world. They can control fire, ice, water, electricity, the earth, and many other elements and powers. We live in harmony with them, and they are there no matter what. Currently our story takes us to Ash Ketchum in Pallet Town, Kanto.

Ash Ketchum is a 15-year old Pokémon trainer. Currently, his outfit consists of a red jacket that reached half way down his upper body, a black t-shirt with an image of a blue lightning bolt striking down, a red bandana to hold back his hair rather than one of his trademarked Pokémon League caps, black jeans supported by a black belt, and a pair of red and black running shoes. In this outfit he could easily be confused with a Pokémon Ranger, but it was a gift from the Rangers in the first place for all the times he helped save the world.

"Ash honey, Professor Oak is here to pick us up," a voice said from downstairs. That voice was his mother, Delia Ketchum.

"'Kay mom, be down in a second," Ash hollered back. He grabbed his red and black backpack with a Pokémon League symbol on it off of a chair and put it on. He also grabbed five Pokéballs off of his desk and clipped them to his belt. Just as he finished a yellow mouse with black eyes, red cheeks, and a lightning shaped tail jumped on his shoulder.

{Isn't this exciting Ash?} Said his ever faithful friend Pikachu.

"Yeah, it's been so long since we last went on vacation with mom," Ash replied as they walked down the stairs and out of the house.

Just as they did so, a yellow convertible with the top down pulled up. Driving it was a man maybe in his late 50s wearing an orange visor, a tacky light green vacation shirt with pineapples all over it and a pair of sunglasses. "Now we'll set off!" said the man.

"What's with that outfit Professor Oak?" Ash exasperated to the now identified Professor.

"You mean this?" he responded as he pointed to his shirt, "I wanted to have the vacation feeling. After all, I haven't been in the Unova region for a long time."

"But aren't you going there for work, Professor?" Delia asked.

"Nah, when I'm not attending a congress, I have free time!" the professor answered back relaxed. "Come on, get in, get in."

"All right. Let's go Pikachu!" Ash excitedly said.

{This is gonna be great!} The mouse answered.

(00o00)

"All right, we've finally arrived!" Ash exclaimed as he stepped off of the plane and onto the dock.

As the group of Professor Oak, Delia, Ash, and Pikachu started to walk into the airport, Pikachu suddenly turned back around with a worried expression. When Ash noticed Pikachu was gone, he turned back around to see Pikachu with his tail raised before what looked like an evolution of Luvdisc popped out of the water.

"Whoa. That's a Pokémon I haven't seen before," Ash said while running towards them. Pikachu ran with his trainer still worried. Both of them failed to notice the lone swirling storm cloud heading towards them. "Aren't there more," Ash said when the Pokémon disappeared.

{Ash, look at that.} Pikachu said while finally seeing the storm cloud.

"What is that?" Ash asked aloud when he turned around and saw the cloud.

Before Pikachu could answer, a square piece of metal fell around him before transforming into a cage. The cage suddenly snapped back to three people standing on the plane's wing. Before it could make it back, Ash was able to grab the cage.

"Please don't tell me it's Team Rocket," Ash said to himself.

(Cue Rocket motto which I will never type as long as I live)

"Annnd, it's Team Rocket," Ash sighed at the sight of the trio of stalkers. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

{Got it Ash.} Pikachu replied before releasing a corona of light that traveled up the wire connecting the cage to Meowth. Before it could hit though, a metal shield appeared and took the blast resulting in no damage for the Rockets.

"What a useless thing to do-"James began before Ash interrupted him.

"Pidgeot use Wing Attack to break the wire!" Ash yelled before throwing a Pokéball. The red and white capsule opened up and let out a shining mass of white energy that took flight and transformed into a huge bird that had pink and gold hair on its head.

{Not these three again.} Groaned Pidgeot as she broke the wire connected to the cage.

"Thanks Pidgeot, now blow them away with a-"Ash began before he was cut off by the storm cloud as it blasted lightning down upon them. Team Rocket was blasted into the water while Pidgeot was knocked out and Ash and Pikachu were simply knocked to the ground.

When Ash got back up he saw Pikachu giving off blue electricity and the ground around him was blue too. "What's going on here?" Ash muttered.

{Thunderbolt!} Pikachu cried before releasing an enormous bolt of lightning into the storm cloud. The Thunderbolt was able to disperse the clouds, and what looked like a black dragon could be seen.

"Something big is up there…" Ash muttered with awe showing on his face before taking out Pidgeot's Pokéball. "Pidgeot return."

The two were once again blasted down before the thing flew off. When Ash got back up again he saw Pikachu unconscious and looking bad.

"Pikachu! Pikachu are you okay?" Ash asked after cradling is best friend.

{I'm okay.} Pikachu weakly uttered.

"ASH!" yelled Professor Oak and Delia as they ran towards the duo.

"Are you all right?" his mother asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure nothing bad happened?" this time Professor asked the question.

"Yes," Ash answered before Pikachu's cheeks started to randomly spark.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Professor Oak asked once again incredulously.

"Well there was this gigantic black thing in the clouds. It looked kind of like a dragon type Pokémon though," Ash said.

"Hm. From our point of view only the cloud was visible to us," Professor Oak replied back while pondering what it could've possibly been. "Ah, anyway, when did you get your Pidgeot back? I knew you were going to take some of your other Pokémon with you here, but I didn't know one was Pidgeot."

"Oh, I recaptured her maybe a few weeks after getting back from Sinnoh."

"Oh my, Professor Oak, are you okay?" said someone from behind them. When they turned around, it was revealed to be a rather attractive brunette woman in a lab coat.

00o00

(Skip to the battle between Ash and Trip, everything between the time skip is the same)

"Alright, this will be a one-on-one fight between Trip of Nuvema Town and Ash of Pallet Town. Begin!" said one of Professor Juniper's assistants.

"Go, Snivy!" Trip said as he threw out a Pokéball. What emerged was a green grass snake with arms and legs, a teardrop like head, and a tail with a leaf on it.

"Alright. GO PIKACHU!" Ash shouted as Pikachu jumped onto the battle field.

Before Ash could say a command, a camera click was heard. Trip was taking pictures of the battle.

"Why are you constantly taking pictures?" Ash questioned.

"I'm documenting my journey, this is also my Snivy's first battle," Trip answered.

"Alright then I'll go first. Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"{Have a taste of my Thunderbolt!} Pikachu yelled out. Two strands of electricity came out before dying. {Huh? What happened?}

"Pikachu, what's wrong?"

"Are you taking this seriously?"

"Of course I am!"

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu began to run, but like last time he tried an electric type move, nothing happened.

"Is that some kind of strategy? Ordering moves it can't use? Snivy, Tackle."

"Pikachu dodge it!" Ash yelled before he went back to thinking why Pikachu couldn't use any electric attacks. 'He was fine and could use all his attacks until that storm hit. Of course, the storm must've short circuited the storm.'

"Tch, what a noob. Snivy end this with a Leaf Tornado!" Trip ordered. Nothing happened.

"Um, you realize that all Starter Pokémon are level 5 and don't know any moves besides Tackle, Scratch, Pound, Leer, Growl, and Tail Whip, right? Did you even scan you're Snivy for what moves it knows." Ash questioned.

"Shut up!" Trip yelled back with his cheeks enflamed due to embarrassment. "You're not any better, ordering attacks your Pikachu doesn't know. Snivy, Tackle!"

"That lightning storm at the docks must've short-circuited your electric attacks Pikachu! Use Iron Tail instead," Ash said while explaining what happened.

"That's just an excuse. You're Pikachu probably doesn't even know Iron Tail either," Trip sneered. He was promptly proven wrong when Pikachu hit Snivy and sent it hurtling through the air and deep into the forest.

"Um, S-snivy is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu. Therefore Ash wins!" exclaimed the aid.

"Alright Pikachu, we won!" Ash beamed. He promptly left to go back inside to get Pikachu checked out. He left a stunned and scarred and Trip to search the forest for his Pokémon.

00o00

"Well, it looks like Pikachu took in too much electric energy from the thundercloud and the lightning," Professor Juniper explained to Ash.

"Yes," agreed Professor Oak, "that's why Pikachu didn't feel so well and couldn't use electric attacks."

"I thought so," said Ash. "Does that mean Pikachu can never use any electric attacks again?"

Before anyone could answer, the storm cloud from earlier came back and struck the lab. Pikachu was suddenly overcome by electricity and started to randomly spark.

"It couldn't be…" muttered Juniper, "is that Zekrom?"

**To be continued**

AN: Well that's the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Also, flames are not tolerated if there is no point to them and they do not in any way tell me how to improve. I also need a beta so anyone willing please pm me.


	2. Chapter 2: On The Road Once Again!

**MAIL TIME:**

**Tighesofly: Thank you. I'll try and that's what I think too.**

**Y-ko: Um, what exactly do you mean by that?**

**Nauran: Wait, **_**THE NAURAN!**_** I need a moment to fan boy out here. (10 minutes of hyperventalating later) I hate the four moves thing too, and the level thing will be explained next chapter. All I can say is that in my story it's just something told to beginning trainers to be able to gauge the strength of more powerful opponents. I called it "Done Right" because I really couldn't think of anything else to call it, and it just fit.**

**Ranger Belle: Thanks!**

**The Anonymous: Thank you. And I realize my grammar is horrible. That's why I need a beta. I just suck at proof reading my own work.**

**Cache Ame: Thanks, I'll try to keep it up.**

**Thank you: Even I'm not as cruel as to do that, and how would I bring Capitan Falcon in without breaking a lot of imaginary dimensional barriers that would confuse everyone? All right! 8 out of 5, woo hoo!**

**iggychan89: Please give me another ten minutes to fan boy out here. (10 more minutes of fan boying later) Thanks, and I realize it was short, it was only my first chapter, and I'm not exactly the best writer in the world.**

**senpen banka: Thanks for the compliment. Well, the first fight was supposed to lack detail to show how Trip required absolutely no effort whatsoever to beat as it should be in the anime. I probably should write a summary, which I do in this chapter because of your advice! So thanks again.**

**Guest: HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO READ MY MIND OVER THE INTERNET!? I also did that too on that episode.**

**Dimension Distorter: Thanks, that's what I was hoping for. **

** . .Xx: Too bad that couldn't have happened in the anime in real life.**

**AshK: I know right! Anyways, her original trainer is still a jerk for abandoning her though.**

**rst64tlc: Thanks, I appreciate the support. Also, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS READIN MY MIND OVER A COMPUTER. THAT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE! AND HOW ARE YOU STILL SANE AFTER GETTING DEEP INTO MY MIND?! He'll be doing both actually. I'll be putting up a poll about that next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the rights to the Pokemon franchise. If I did, Ash wouldn't be such a p****.**

Previously:

_"Well, it looks like Pikachu took in too much electric energy from the thundercloud and the lightning," Professor Juniper explained to Ash._

_"Yes," agreed Professor Oak, "that's why Pikachu didn't feel so well and couldn't use electric attacks."_

_"I thought so," said Ash. "Does that mean Pikachu can never use any electric attacks again?"_

_Before anyone could answer, the storm cloud from earlier came back and struck the lab. Pikachu was suddenly overcome by electricity and started to randomly spark._

_"It couldn't be…" muttered Juniper, "is that Zekrom?"_

{MOTHER ****************** WITH A SPOON UP MY ******* THIS HURTS!} Pikachu shouted, demonstrating his rather colorful vocabulary.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted in worry as he hurriedly covered his face by crossing his arms.

Professors Juniper and Oak typed furiously to try and fix things until a small stream of electricity shot at them.

"The load is too high," Professor Juniper said with nervous sweat sliding down her face. "At this rate, the entire system will be destroyed."

Professor Oak turned to look out the window. "All this because of that thundercloud?" he muttered as the exact same cloud from the dock swirled ominously outside and shot down a continuous stream of blue electricity. "Are you saying all of this is being caused by a Pokémon those in Unova call legendary?"

Deep in the storm cloud a black figure with red eyes and electric blue lights coming off of it could be seen. The creature let out a roar before flying upwards.

{AHHHH! THIS STILL HURTS LIKE A BITCH!} Pikachu yelled out before falling onto his stomach.

"Hang in there Pikachu!" came the worried shout from his trainer. That was before Ash grabbed onto Pikachu and he too was engulfed by the intense electricity. Thankfully, after years of getting hit by multiple Pokémon, Ash had developed a high pain tolerance, so he didn't get hurt too badly.

Then the thundercloud stopped shooting lightning, and dispersed. Ash fell back, his tolerance to the pain having come to an end previously.

"ASH!" Delia yelled out in worry as she rushed to her son's side.

Pikachu had also hit the ground, with his electricity pouches still sparking. Suddenly the power came back to the lab.

"The system recovered!" Professor Juniper exclaimed.

"Are you all right Ash?" Delia said to her son as he slowly got up while rubbing the side of his head.

{Are you okay?} Oshawott said as he trotted up to Ash.

"I'm fine," Ash responded to reassure both his mom and the water otter starter. "Oh yeah… Pikachu!"

Pikachu slowly got up into a sitting position. {ALL RIGHT! I'm not in pain anymore! And I feel back to normal!} To prove what he said, Pikachu quickly created a layer of electricity around his tail.

"Are you cured?" Ash asked hopefully. "Is there anything troubling you anymore, Pikachu?"

{Yup I'm all fine!} Pikachu yelled happily while putting up a victory sign.

"All right, use Thunderbolt on me!" Ash ordered quickly, likely still delirious from the fall.

{THUNDERBOLT!} Pikachu yelled as he jumped into the air. A bright layer of electricity covered his body before he shot it at Ash. Ash being Ash simply crossed his arms in front of his face and endured the hit.

"Well done," he said with one eye closed and still a few bits of electricity jumping off of his body. Ash quickly recovered, and shouted out, "Use Volt Tackle in the same way!"

Pikachu quickly complied, and was suddenly enveloped by a corona of golden yellow electricity before he crashed into Ash. The momentum from the attack knocked Ash backwards with Pikachu on top of his body.

"Ash!" his mother cried in worry at her obviously insane son.

Ash, whose expression currently told all about the pain he was in, once again shock of the damage and said relieved to Pikachu, "I'm so glad you recovered."

{I know, I am too.} Pikachu responded cutely and happily.

Then Ash fell to his side as paralysis kicked in. "Ash is paralyzed. Ash may be unable to move," a voice rang out only heard by said trainer.

00o00

**Outside the Lab**

Professors Oak and Juniper looked up at the sky as they walked outside.

"I wonder if it was really Zekrom, the legendary electric dragon?" questioned Juniper.

"This seems to be worth further investigation," Professor Oak stated as the two turned to face each other.

The front doors suddenly slid open as Ash walked outside with Pikachu on his shoulder. "There are a lot of Pokémon and mysteries I don't know about, here in the Unova region."

{Same here pal.} Pikachu said with a paw raised.

00o00

"I'll start on a journey," Ash said at dinner to Professor Oak and Delia.

The mentioned two were somehow surprised by this declaration, I mean, it's not like he _ever_ goes off on journey when he hears about a new region.

"I've made a decision you see," Ash continued, "to meet the Pokemon of this region and make lots of new friends, I mean."

{Seconded!} Pikachu once again stated before raising a paw.

"I should have expected that," Delia said with a small giggle, "I mean, this is you we're talking about."

"You'll obviously visit this region's gyms and try to get into the Unova League, right?" Professor Oak asked rhetorically.

"Of course!" Ash answered. "I'll win against the Gym Leaders, get eight gym badges, and enter the Unova League. I'll win the championship!" Ash promised with a fist pump.

"I'll make sure to look after your Pokemon at the laboratory," said Professor Oak, "So you can go without worrying."

"Actually," started Ash, "this time I plan on using all my Pokemon. I've come to realize I shouldn't neglect them all like that."

Both his mother and the Pokemon Professor were astounded by the maturity Ash was finally starting to show after five long and arduous years.

"Well Ash," Professor Oak started to say after getting over his surprise, "now that you want to use all your other Pokemon, I will be increasing the amount of how many you can have on you at any time."

"What? Really!" Ash said surprised.

"Of course," Professor Oak said. "Be sure to contact us from time to time. I'm looking forward to reports on unusual or rare Pokemon."

"Understood," was Ash's reply.

{I'll be helping out too!} Pikachu exclaimed.

00o00

"Here, a Pokedex and some Pokeballs," Professor Juniper said as she held out said items.

"Thank you very much," Ash said as he took both items.

"The closest gym is the Striaton City Gym," explained Professor Juniper. "As your first challenge, the Striaton Gym in Striaton City might be suitable."

"Yes, I'll do that," Ash responded.

You might run into Trip, who set off earlier, somewhere," said the Professor while winking.

00o00

Ash was on the road to Striaton City. After saying good-bye and his mother fussing over him, Ash had left after breakfast. He had encountered some weird purple haired girl named Iris, with a Dragon Pokemon in her gigantic mass of hair on his way. After seeing a Deerling, he had rushed off with the girl traveling behind.

"Alright, time to catch a new friend," Ash said before throwing a Pokeball. "Go, MUK!"

Out of the ball came a living mass of a huge pile of stinking purple sludge. {ASSSSHHH! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE YOU'VE USED ME.} Muk exclaimed as he tackled his trainer into the ground in a huge hug.

"I know it's been a long time buddy, but it's time to catch a new friend," Ash said as he got the purple slime monster off of him.

{Got it.} Muk said.

As they got ready to battle, the Deerling all started to run away.

"Ah, wait!" yelled Ash.

A horde of brown raccoon like Pokemon suddenly rushed at them. Ash and Muk managed to jump back to avoid them. "Wh-what were those Pokemon?"

"Patrat," Iris said. "You really are a child."

"Umm, you do realize that I'm older than you by five years, so you have no right to call me a child. This is also my first time in Unova, so this is also the first time I've seen these Pokemon since they only live in Unova." Ash said to Iris slowly as if she was a small child.

00o00

The sun was setting now. Ash had managed to ditch Iris after the Patrat incident. He could easily tell she was going to become a new Misty. She had one baby Pokémon that she always had outside that she carried, she wanted to become a master of one type of Pokémon, she had a phobia of another type of Pokémon, she had temper problems, and she had absolutely no feminine curves whatsoever. Ash really did not want to deal with another Misty.

Currently he was at an apple tree picking some fruit for dinner. After setting up his campsite, and starting a camp fire, he called out the other Pokemon he had on him.

"Come on out, Pidgeot, Muk, Totodile, Gible, and Butterfree," Ash said as he threw out five Pokeballs. Pidgeot and Muk came back out into Unova territory for the second time, while a blue bipedal crocodile with a yellow stomach and red spikes down its spine came out along with a blue land shark comprised of only a head with short and stubby arms and legs with a red stomach and what looked like jet turbines on his head and a big purple butterfly with white wings, short blue arms and legs, two antennae, and red compound eyes.

"Okay guys, I made you each some of Brock's special Pokémon food recipes," Ash said. All six Pokémon gave a cry of delight while Ash served himself some stew. "I am **so **glad Mom and Brock both taught me how to cook and gave me some recipes before I left."

{**We are too.**} Came the resounding response from his Pokémon.

00o00

The next morning, Ash was back on the road. He had been taking to Pikachu about senseless topics to pass the time when he saw a gray pigeon like Pokémon flying across the sky.

"What's that Pokémon," Ash asked to himself before taking out his Pokedex and scanning the bird.

The image on the Pokedex was of the bird with its left wing raised. "Pidove," said the electronic voice, "the Little Pigeon Pokémon. Since they gather in groups, their cries are extremely loud. It dislikes glittering objects."

Gender: Female

Ability: Super Luck

Known Moves: Steel Wing, Gust, Growl, Leer, Quick Attack, and Air Cutter.

"Wow, that is one impressive Pidove," Ash muttered. "Let's follow it."

They followed it to an entire flock, when the duo got to the clearing that the Pidove led them to, Ash said, "Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the one we followed."

{Got it.} Pikachu said before releasing a corona of bright yellow electricity. Unfortunately or fortunately (depends on your perspective), the power behind the attack made it spread to the rest of the flock, knocking almost all of them out.

"Alright, go Pokeball!" Ash said, oblivious to what Pikachu had done. The red and white sphere hit the original Pidove and sucked inside as red energy. The ball shook three times before dinging, signaling a successful capture. "Alright, I caught a Pidove!" Ash said in his signature pose. This was until the remains of the flock started to attack.

Multiple Pidoves started to dive bomb them with Quick Attacks and threw furious Air Cutters. Ash started to run away with Pikachu with the flock on their heels.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ash screamed in terror before he remembered about his Pokémon. "Go, Butterfree!"

The purple butterfly was greeted by the sight of his trainer fleeing from enraged pigeons.

{Um, what's going on-?} Butterfree started to ask before being interrupted.

"Explanations later! Wide spread Sleep Powder now!" Ash yelled while still running.

{Got it Ash! Sleep Powder!} Butterfree exclaimed as he started to blow Sleep Powder on the entire flock. The attack managed to take them by surprise, and so they fell asleep.

"Great job Butterfree. Now we can-"Ash started to say before a mechanical arm came out and grabbed Pikachu. "Oh dear sweet Arceus please don't let it be those three idiots again."

The mechanical arm retracted back to a small box where three figures stood.

"And it's the idiots. I don't even know why I'm surprised anymore." Ash muttered.

(Get half way into the stupid motto)

"Butterfree just use Psychic and free Pikachu," Ash exasperated as he interrupted the three idiots.

{Got it} the butterfly said before an aura of blue surrounded him, then Pikachu and the arm. The arm suddenly let go, and Pikachu scampered back to Ash.

{Thanks Butterfree.} Pikachu said.

{No problem. But you guys still have to deal with these three?} He answered back.

{Yup. Still haven't given up on me.} Pikachu shook his head as he said this.

{Ahh.} Butterfree said in understanding.

"Hey twerp, don't just interrupt us when we're in the middle of something!" Jessie shouted.

"Yeah!" said James and Meowth together.

"I really don't care." Ash said to the trio of stalkers. They face faulted at the lack of caring in his voice. "Butterfree, send them flying with Solar beam."

{Sure thing Ash.} He agreed. Butterfree charged up a ball of solar energy in between its antennae and launched it at the three faster than they could even respond. Strangely, a blast of water joined in with the solar energy to cause an even bigger explosion than what would have occurred.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The idiots that had no life shouted as they were blasted into the sky by the attack. Eventually, they could only be seen as a twinkle.

00o00

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Nurse Joy said. This Nurse Joy however, looked different from the other four regions. She had pink hair loops, a different outfit, and different facial features. "The Pokémon you left in my care are all better."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Ash said.

"It was my pleasure," she responded. "Feel free to stop in at any time."

"Yes," Ash said. He walked outside to see the Oshawott he had discovered to be helping and following him since the lab. "Well, what to do with you now?"

To be continued.

I can't believe so many of you liked this. Next chapter brings in White, some new Pokemon for Ash to catch, and whatever else happened in episode 3. Still need a beta, so anyone willing PM me. Tell me what you think in the reviews, so yeah.


	3. Battle Club Pokabu (Tepig)! And White!

**Hello everyone, sorry for not updating in a while. I do have explanations for that though. First off, as you all know, the east coast was hit by Hurricane Sandy. I live in the East Coast, but thankfully my state was not directly hit by Sandy. On the other hand, even the outside edge of Sandy was able to knock out power here, flood basements, destroy beaches, etc. Unfortunately, because of laptop issues, I had to use my dad's computer and I had left my flash drive at school, so the entire chapter I was working on was wiped out. Also, through October to the middle of November, I had relatives visiting. Specifically my aunt and uncle from CHINA who I hadn't seen since I was seven. Then my older brother came to visit with his girlfriend. School work came into play as well. And the projects. FUCK YOU WORLD HISTORY AND PHYSICS! Then, during Thanksgiving, my family was helping out two kids who didn't have anywhere to go since their parents were in China and we rented the in-law apartment in our house to one of those sets of parents. This wouldn't have been an issue, but my brother came back for the holiday and didn't bring his laptop. He couldn't use my dad's computer since it was in the room the two boys were staying in. So, I had little time to write for the past month and a half.**

**I'd like to say thanks to my new beta, VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaki for betaing this chapter. Is betaing even a word?**

**Mail Time:**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: Thank you, I know it was a great idea. Honestly though, I'm sure there are a lot of stories that do this.**

**AshK: Thanks, and I have no idea what type of pot the writers must've been on when they made this series, because I'm pretty sure that's why Team Failure got smart. Frankly though, I enjoyed the recurring joke with the bike. I enjoed seeing Pikachu just casually destroying shit all like, "F you all! I am the Arceusdamn strongest Pikachu ever. Bow down before me." I'm using the name White instead of Hilda or Touko purely for the fact that I prefer it over the other two.**

**Iggychan89: Yes I fanboy over you. I really love your stories, simple as that. Descriptive writing hmm. I'll try and improve that, and yeah talking does get boring. But it's only earl on in the series, and quite frankly, everyone and thing is really weak, so not a lot of fighting can be done. Thus, talking is all that's left.**

**rst64tlc: Thanks, I try. I never really liked her and her catchphrase either. As for your suggestions, I am really considering those mons now that you mention it. Unfortunately, the last suggestion would have to come in during east Unova. Unless I use the one from the movie or the one from Sinnoh. But then a story for that would be necessary and… You sir, are a genius. That has given me a hell of a lot ideas for later.**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom: Thanks for the compliment, and I'll try to keep writing. Updating soon? Well don't expect much in that department. No, he'll catch canon Pokémon, Pokémon I decide, and I'll be getting a poll up for fans to pick too. It has come to the point where I need a poll to help decide for certain Pokémon.**

**Dimension Distorter: If you were a girl and I was near you right now, I would kiss you. Seriously, I would. I didn't even think of that. Frankly, I was thinking of bringing Tobias in if I couldn't think of a good rival. So again, thank you.**

**Ranger Belle: We all hate Iris too. You're right on the mark there with the brat thing, and May was the closest to actually being a female travelling companion that I liked. So, that makes this virtually (as in virtual like the virtual world.) awkward. **

**Lightningblade49: Thanks, I felt satisfied having Trip be a total loser. I mean really, what were they thinking having this kid as a rival? The standards of Pokémon just horribly fell there. Pidgeot coming back was something I've been hoping for for a while.**

**Lightningblade49(again but this time for chapter 2): Well, more Pokémon for the poll then, and HOW THE HELL ARE YOU READING MY MIND! WHO TOLD YOU DRAGONITE WOULD BE HIS! WAS IT THAT RAT BASTARD JORDAN! OR WAS IT SEBASTIAN!**

**Analon: Thanks, your fic is pretty nice too. The thing is though, the anime for Unova just plain sucks ass. That is why I'm bashing it. And how does bashing the anime taking the fun out of things? Personally, that makes it even more fun for me.**

**Guest: It's rated T because of the swearing that appears in this chapter onwards. **

**Whatshisface: Dude, calm down. It's only been like a month and a half. Where the fuck is five months coming from? What the hell? "Get a life unlike Team Rocket." I do have a life asshole. Now fuck off.**

**Silver Heart11DOOM: I try to be.**

**Blue Shadow: You are welcome, and that's why I made this in the first place.**

**Hyrulian Hero Akai: Sorry, but TR's gonna be in this chapter. I will get rid of them permanently though. Whether it's because of their deaths, getting arrested, or some other reason has yet to be decided. Oh don't worry he will, he definitely will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fucking Pokémon. If I did, Ash wouldn't be such a mudabitch. Nor do I own the word mudabitch, that goes to Peter Chao from Youtube.**

"Ahh" Ash sighed. "It feels nice to have taken a shower again." Ash was lying down on the bed inside the rented room he got in the Accumula Town Pokémon Center. It had been a slow couple of days; at least they were slow for Ash. After talking with Professor Juniper, she had sent over Oshawatt's Pokéball and had allowed Ash to keep Oshawott since he had come to develop a liking towards him. Then after transferring a few Pokémon with Professor Oak, he had tried to return Oshawott to its ball. Except that when Ash turned around he was missing, which led to this adventure with a family that now owned hot springs instead of sand baths, a gang of Sandile that reminded Ash of the Squirtle Squad pre-firefighter, geysers, wild Pokémon in danger, and then another run in with the stalkers, um I mean Team Rocket.

When that little escapade was over Ash had continued on with his Pokémon journey in Unova. After getting lost for a bit in the woods, he encountered two rivaling tribes of Pokémon and solved a major dispute ({more on that next chapter} which turned out to be a blessing in disguise since he had two new, rare, and powerful teammates) he had managed to finally get out with the help of Pidgeot hours later and end up in Accumula Town.

"All right Pikachu, tomorrow we're visiting this 'Battle Club' we heard some trainers talking about before," Ash promised his ever faithful Pokémon. "But right now we need to get some sleep." And with that Ash and Pikachu collapsed into bed with happy smiles on their faces.

00o00

(Eh, don't mind me, I'm just a time skip that goes with that scene break symbol)

"This is it! This is the Pokémon Battle Club!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu stood outside a large green building mostly made up of windows.

"Hello," greeted a large, buff man at the front desk. He had brownish short cut hair, a martial artist mustache, tanned skin, and an outfit that looked like it was meant for fighting with maroon on the ends. "Welcome to the Accumula Town Battle Club. I am the Battle Manager, Don George. Is this your first time at a Battle Club?"

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and yes, this is my first time at a Battle Club," Ash answered cheerily.

{Hi, I'm Pikachu!} Pikachu said even though Ash was the only one who could understand him.

"Oh, a Pikachu! How rare. They aren't found in this region." Don George said slightly surprised as he petted Pikachu. "Anyway, I assume you're here to battle."

"Yup, last night I heard some trainers talking about this place and how you could have some awesome battles here," Ash responded while slowly getting more excited.

"Well, since this is your first time, I guess I'd better explain some things," he said.

Don George led Ash to a computer terminal. "This is one of the bulletin boards." The Battle Manager explained while he pushed one of the icons on the screen. A picture of a 10 year-old trainer popped up along with some of his history and two pictures of his Pokémon. "Here, each trainer can input their own Pokémon's profiles or what type of Pokémon they wish to battle."

As the older man explained what the board was for, more pictures and profiles came up. One of the pictures happened to be of a girl maybe his age, give or take a month or two. She had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail underneath a white and pink Pokémon League hat. Her eyes were deep blue, and she wore a white tank top with a black vest over it, low cut jean shorts, pink and black shoes, a black arm band with a pink stripe on her right arm, and a black X-Transceiver on the other.

'She looks hot,' Ash thought before he suddenly realized what he was thinking. 'Whoa, I almost sounded like Brock there for a minute. Dear sweet Arceus, I almost sounded like Brock…DAMN YOU PUBERTY!'

"This is a place where trainers can battle each other and heighten each other's' skills," Don George continued, oblivious to Ash's inner musings. "Why don't I show you one of the battles that's gonna start in a few minutes.

"Huh, I mean, that'd be great!" Ash exclaimed, his mind back to normal.

00o00

A pair of sliding doors opened letting Ash and Don George into a battle area. Currently, there were two trainers there. But what caught Ash's attention weren't the trainers, but the two Pokémon on the field.

"Wow, amazing!" Ash exclaimed quickly as he felt the aura in the air. He quickly pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the snake Pokémon on the field

"Servine," the machine beeped out while showing a picture of a grass snake with arms and legs, a small leaf protruding from the head, and two other leaves running down the back "the Grass Snake Pokémon and the evolved form of Snivy. They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of thick foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques."

Ash then quickly switched over to the other Pokémon. Immediately, a picture of a blue otter with two shells on what looked like pants popped up. "Dewott." The Pokédex said, "the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scallop technique."

The second the Pokédex was done, the Servine's trainer ordered an attack.

"Servine, Leaf Blade!" shouted a boy around ten years old with brown hair, greenish eyes, and an orange shirt with red sleeves.

The grass snake leapt into the air while flipping. Its tail started to give off a green glow as it headed towards the Dewott.

"Dewott, use Water Gun!" shouted the other trainer. When Ash looked at said trainer, his eyes widened (which should be really hard for him to do seeing how his eyes are so big). It was the girl he saw on the screen that he thought was hot!

'Damn it! Why the hell does puberty have to happen to me! Things were hard enough around most of the women during Hoenn, Kanto the second time, and then Sinnoh. Especially Sinnoh. Man was Cynthia- Wait damn it! Why the hell am I thinking like this! Curse you Brock! And you too hormones!' Ash thought.

00o00

Somewhere in Kanto a tanned, spiky haired, squinty eyed Pokémon Breeder/ Doctor in training felt a chill go down his back.

00o00

While his internal struggles were going on, the battle continued. The Dewott leapt into the air as well before it quickly released a torrent of fierce water at the snake. The blast of water connected and blasted the Servine backwards. It landed painfully on the ground before rolling to a stop in front of Ash.

"Alright that's enough!" Don George ordered. "You should check on your Pokémon."

"Are you okay, Servine?" the young trainer asked with worry. The Pokémon let out a quick noise before its trainer scooped it up and rushed it out the door.

"So Ash, you look like you want to battle," Don George stated after seeing the look of excitement on his face.

"Yeah! I'm pumped from watching that battle." Ash exclaimed with a fire burning in his eyes.

"Well then, why don't you battle me?" Ash heard someone ask. He turned around to see it was the girl.

"Sure, I'd love to have a battle with you," Ash responded, his yearning for battle temporarily overcoming his growing feelings for the opposite sex.

"By the way, my name's White Touko from Nuvema town," the now named White said.

"It's nice to meet you White. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash replied.

"How does a three-on-three sound Ash," White suggested with a confident smile.

"That sounds great. Pikachu's wanted some action lately, and I've recently caught two new and strong Pokémon I want to try battling with." Ash said, his own smile growing.

"Well then it's decided. This will be a three-on-three battle between White of Nuvema Town and Ash of Pallet Town," Don George said.

00o00

Ash and White stood at their respective sides of the field. An intense stare down was happening between the two trainers.

'White was using a Dewott before, but she's seen Pikachu so I don't think she's going to use another water type. Doesn't matter though, since Pikachu has taken down legendary Pokémon before, he can beat anything she has.' Ash thought.

"Pikachu, let's go!" Ash said.

{All right!} The mouse exclaimed. Before White could pick her Pokémon though, the sound of a Pokéball being opened was heard and Ash's Oshawott appeared on the field.

"Why did you come out on your own?" Ash asked the water otter.

{Come on let me fight!} The otter said with a confident look.

{Look Oshawott, this is my fight. You can have the-} before Pikachu could finish his sentence, Oshawott pushed him down.

{I'm doing this!} Oshawott exclaimed before turning around.

"Uh, well then, go Dewott!" White said before throwing out her Dewott. Her evolved otter popped out onto the field, a determined look on its face.

When Oshawott saw this, he quickly retreated and pushed Pikachu out front.

{Pikachu, buddy, I've decided you should have this fight, so good luck.} Oshawott quickly said before Ash returned him to his Pokéball.

"You've got a pretty weird Oshawott there," White said, slightly bewildered.

"Start!" shouted Don George, beginning the battle.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered quickly.

{Take this!} Pikachu exclaimed before a thin layer of electricity surrounded him and shot out toward Dewott.

"Quick jump to the side to dodge it!" White commanded, confident that her Pokémon would be fine. Her confidence was proven to be true as Dewott was easily able to evade the attack.

'It's fast,' thought Ash, 'but we're faster.'

"In that case, Pikachu, use Quick Attack and use the momentum to power up an Iron Tail!" Ash said with a smirk.

The electric mouse followed the orders to the letter, and launched itself at its foe with insane speed, while a trail of silvery white light was left in its wake. Just a few feet before he would arrive at the samurai otter thing, Pikachu jumped up into the air, his tail becoming metallic, before using his momentum to land a devastating blow that would have knocked the Dewott out had he not been holding back.

White's Dewott landed sprawled on the ground and began to spin back to his trainer.

"Dewott!" White yelled in worry. Before she could even order her next move Ash decided to end the round.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Ash said.

Said yellow mouse began to charge across the field with amazing speed as an aura of golden yellow electricity surrounded his body while chanting the first two syllables of his name.

"Dodge it!" White hurriedly yelled. Her desperation was in vain though, as before her Pokémon could even get up, Pikachu collided with Dewott, sending it flying back into the wall of the arena, effectively knocking it out.

"Dewott is unable to battle, therefore Pikachu wins the first round," Don George announced.

"You did a great job Dewott, take a great long rest," White said to her Pokémon before returning it to a Pokéball.

"That was a great battle White. Your Dewott sure is fast." Ash complimented as Pikachu trotted over to his side.

"Thanks, but the next round will have a whole different outcome," White said, her confidence back. "Go, Solosis!"

Out of the Pokéball White tossed onto the field merged a green blob with a pale green head inside of it.

"What's that Pokémon?" Ash asked to himself before scanning it with his Pokédex.

"Solosis," the machine began, "the Cell Pokémon. Because their bodies are enveloped in a special liquid, they are fine in any environment, no matter how severe. They talk with others using telepathy."

"In that case, go-"before Ash could finish, an alarm went off.

"Battle Manager, it's the emergency alarm!" one of Don George's aides said as three of them ran into the room.

"It appears someone has infiltrated the storage area," the aide to the left continued.

"I bet it's that mysterious Pokémon again," the aide on the right voiced.

"I'm sorry. But we'll have to pause the battle," the Don said as he ran across the field to reach the doors.

"A mysterious Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Let's go check it out," White said to Ash.

"Right."

00o00

"It looks like nothing has been taken…" one of the aides said. The group had arrived at the storage building ten minutes ago, and had been investigating every square inch of the place.

"The security camera should've seen everything, we'd better take a look," Don George said.

"Yes!" the three aides said at once.

00o00

"Mr. George, what's this all about?" Ash asked the big man as they waited for one of the aides to bring up the video footage.

"Lately, someone or something has been breaking into the storage area to steal food. It's gotten to the point that we've needed to install new security cameras to try and figure out who or what's been doing it." Don George explained.

"Battle Manager, I've got the footage," the aide at the computer said.

"Alright then. Play the footage back," Don George quickly ordered.

The aide quickly did as he was told. On the screen a small black figure was seen before quickly jumping away. Immediately after that, three people appeared on the screen. Two were adults dressed in black. One of the figures in black had lavender hair down to the shoulders, while the other had magenta hair pulled back into a weird hair style that defied the laws of physics. The third person was actually a cat like Pokémon that stood on to legs.

"What the hell was that?" questioned the girl. Just as she said that, the alarm started to go off and the trio saw the security camera.

"We have to retreat now," said the man who looked and sounded like a homosexual.

"That's all that the camera caught," the aide at the computer said as the video ended.

"Not those three idiots again," Ash groaned out. The rest of the group quickly turned to him for an explanation. "Those three are members of the criminal organization Team Rocket, which is mainly based in the Johto and Kanto regions. They've been stalking me for the past couple of years to try and steal Pikachu here. Overall, those three are complete failures in everything they do. Recently, they've been acting slightly more competent, but not by much."

{Here here!} Pikachu agreed in an equally annoyed tone.

"But there was something else on the screen too," Ash continued. "Could you rewind the footage to the beginning and zoom in while slowing it down?" Ash asked.

"Sure thing," the aide said as he quickly typed on a keyboard.

The video rewound until it got back to the beginning.

"What is that thing?" White, who until now was largely quiet, asked.

"It's black and lean," Ash started, "so my first guess would be an Umbreon, Eevee's dark type evolution. But that can't be right, since from what I know, Pokémon from the other four regions don't usually live in Unova. Also, there are no yellow rings on it, and the shape of its tail is wrong. I can't think of anything else that could fit that description naturally."

"What do you mean by that?" Don George asked.

"Generally, all Pokémon look like the rest of their species. There are usually slight differences in physical appearance in wild Pokémon, like being shorter, taller, wider, thinner and other things like that, Captured Pokémon on the other hand; they usually have more obvious differences like a shiner coat of fur or something like that. This is usually because humans are the ones to provide for the Pokémon. You might also see Pokémon with make-up or clothing on. This is generally more seen in Pokémon actors or contest Pokémon. Sometimes though, criminal organizations may genetically alter a Pokémon's look for their own purposes. That, however, rarely ever happens." Ash finished his explanation.

"Wow Ash, you sure know a lot about Pokémon," White said, impressed.

"Thanks, but after five years of traveling with a Pokémon breeder, this is only to be expected," Ash said.

"Five years, huh," White muttered to herself.

"So what you're saying is that this must be a Pokémon that doesn't naturally look like that, but has been altered because of humans in some way?" Don George asked.

"Yup," Ash said.

"If that's true, how are we going to figure out what it is then?" one of the aides asked.

"Well, due to the fact that this Pokémon is stealing food, we can assume that it's been abandoned by its trainer, or else it would simply go to him or her for food. That must mean that its lean build has been caused by lack of food." At this point, Ash had taken out his Pokédex and started to input data to start a search. "Let's see it's a quadruped, looks to be around 1' 08" in height, curly tail, and Unova native. The Pokédex should have results right about now."

Just as Ash predicted, the search results came up. "Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead." The image that popped up was that of a small piglet with orange and dark brown fur, a curly tail with a red ball thing at the top, an orange snout with a yellow patch of fur, and ears similar to an Umbreon's in shape.

"A Tepig makes some sense," Don George said, "but why is it black instead of orange?"

"Well, the Pokédex entry did say that a Tepig's fire can become pitch-black smoke, so maybe the soot from the smoke got all over it," White suggested.

"Maybe," Ash said as he shrugged his shoulders, "but we're getting off topic here. We need to find that Tepig and Team Rocket."

00o00

The group split up to find the Tepig. The guys from the Battle Club were searching the front area while Ash, White, and Pikachu searched the back area.

"Okay this is getting us nowhere," Ash complained after an hour of fruitless searching.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do to speed this up. It's not like we have some eyes in the sky," White said, equally frustrated.

"'Eyes in the sky'… I'M AN IDIOT!" Ash screamed as he face-palmed.

"Ash, what do you mean by that?" White worriedly asked her new, possibly insane, friend.

"I have three flying type Pokémon with me right now," Ash said, now pounding his face into the side of the Battle Club building.

"Ash," White said her tone now completely devoid of worry now.

"Y-yes W-Wh-White," Ash stuttered out while slowly turning around to face his female friend.

"Please, get your Pokémon to start searching, and then run," White said, but her tone implying it was a command.

"G-go Charizard, Pidgeot, and Pidove," Ash meekly uttered. Out of one of the three Pokéballs came a giant orange dragon with two nubs at the top of its head, wings with blue fur on the inside, a slightly lighter belly, a long tail with a fire blazing on the tip, and claws that looked like it could anything to shreds in seconds.

The second contained a great majestic bird of prey with pink and gold plumage running down its head and back like hair. The claws on it also looked quite frightening; needless to say, White was momentarily freaked out by these two.

The last of the Pokémon was a Pokémon that White was much more used to. It was a small grey pigeon with a heart shaped pattern in its chest plumage. Nothing too intimidating about it, but its coat looked slightly shinier than usual.

"Hey guys, this is White, a new friend. We need your help to search for a Pokémon called Tepig, a small fire type pig Pokémon." Ash explained the situation in more detail while White slowly got over her panic attack.

{Alright let's go, and it's good to see you again Pidgeot.} Charizard said over to the large bird as they flew into the air.

{Nice to see you too Charizard, It's been what, years since we last saw each other.} Pidgeot replied.

{Yeah, I've even got my attitude more or less under control.} The orange lizard said.

{I noticed that. Want to bet that White girl becomes Ash's new traveling companion and that since he is now less dense, a possible love interest?} The Kanto bird of prey asked.

{Tch, that's a fool's bet, you wouldn't be able to get even Squirtle to go for that.} Charizard answered back to the bird.

In the background, Pidove could be seen with stars of admiration in her eyes.

00o00

Somewhere in Kanto a blue firefighting turtle sneezed.

00o00

"I-I think w-we lost her," Ash wheezed out to Pikachu. After Ash had let out his flying types, White had approached him with a threatening and evil aura around her. Ash, having dealt with this before with his previous female traveling companions immediately ran away. "My wallet wouldn't have survived if I had stayed any longer."

{I remember lots of horrific shopping trips, expensive looking cakes and parfaits, and other girly things being possible ways she was going to punish you with,} Pikachu said while he relaxed on Ash's head.

After having a brief shudder of horror, Ash got an idea. "Pikachu, can you look through my bag and get out Brock's special fire type Pokéchow and some bowls?"

{Sure, but why didn't you think of this earlier?} Pikachu responded as he dug through the bag.

"Oh quiet you," Ash snapped back, cheeks aflame.

00o00

"Okay, that's the last bowl," Ash said after he finished pouring the Pokémon food into a bowl.

"I'm still upset with you Ash," White said. She had met up with the duo after calming down, and after hearing Ash's idea, her malicious aura returned, only this time it promised pain. Ash, worried for his ability to have children, had ran away until White had calmed down enough.

"Heh heh," Ash cautiously laughed, a waterfall of sweat drops running down the back of his head, "Anyways, now that this is set up me and Pikachu will keep watch over the bowls."

With that said, Ash quickly fled behind some boxes in the storage area, still worrying for his crotch's safety. White, after letting off a small giggle, left to continue the search in the front.

00o00

(I'm lazy so time skip ahead}

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle! Tepig hit 'em with Ember!" Ash commanded.

{Volt Tackle time you bastards!} Pikachu shouted as he rammed into Team Rocket and their equally stupid mech.

{EMBER!} Tepig shouted as he blew hot embers out of his snout and onto the Rockets, speeding up their flight and burning their asses.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the trio shouted as they left the field of vision.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Don George shouted as he, the aides, and White rushed to the scene.

"Well, I just had Pikachu and Tepig here blast Team Rocket off," Ash said.

"Ash, please explain in more detail," White said her scary aura of death/pain/destruction of Ash's wallet back.

"W-well after you left, Pikachu and I were staying on guard, except I decided to hide in some bushes and Pikachu inside the storage area. Unfortunately, Oshawott decided that then was a good time to come out of his ball, so I decided to let him go with Pikachu. From what I understand, Oshawott was being a glutton and started to eat the Pokémon food even though it was made specifically for fire types. Pikachu tried to stop him, but Oshawott knocked him back into a pile of boxes and heavy objects that hit him on his head and knocked him out. While that was happening, I saw Tepig come out and try to eat some food. I say try because there was some rope around his snout, preventing him from eating, so I tried to help him. I must've scared him because as soon as I came close, he ran away. I chased him, calmed him down, and fed him. I called back Pidgeot, Charizard and Pidove and walked back to the storage area. Meanwhile, Team Rocket managed to sneak into the storage house where Oshawott fell asleep after eating everything. They found Pikachu and tried to convince him I abandoned him. Obviously they're even more stupid than I thought if they actually believed that would work. Then Pikachu blasted them out of the building just as I came back. They activated this mech thing that produced a force field and somehow defied all the laws of nature, science, and logic in general as it started to fly without any wings or means of propulsion. I had Pikachu use Volt Tackle and Tepig use Ember, and they blasted off." Ash explained in a rush so that he wouldn't suffer the wrath of White.

"Wait, I recognize that Tepig," Don George said.

"You do?" asked White.

"Yes," Don George answered "he was abandoned by his trainer here because he kept losing. The trainer's reason was because he was too weak. To prevent Tepig from chasing him, the trainer tied him to a post. I tried to untie him, but Tepig had already chewed through the ropes."

"How despicable," White muttered, angry at the trainer that will be seen earlier than in the anime.

"I know," Ash muttered, "it reminds me of Charizard's trainer."

"Huh, what do you mean?" White asked Ash.

"Later," Ash answered. "So Tepig doesn't have a trainer anymore?"

"That's correct," Don George said solemnly.

"If that's the case, would you like to come with me?" Ash asked the fire pig.

{R-really, you'd want me?} Tepig asked sadly, yet there was a small amount of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, of course I'd want you Tepig," Ash said as he smiled kindly to him. He pulled out a Pokéball, and before he could react, Tepig had already caught himself.

"Well, looks like things are wrapping up nicely," Don George said.

00o00

After everything that happened, Ash and White returned to the Pokémon Center. Ash quickly took Tepig to Nurse Joy and explained his situation. Ash was told Tepig would be okay, but some extra nutritious food would be needed and Tepig would have to be kept under observation for the night.

It was now night time and Ash was preparing to sleep when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ash called out.

"White," came the reply.

"Come on in, the door's unlocked," Ash said.

"Okay," White said as she came into the room. "Um, Ash I was wondering if it would be-"she was interrupted by the sudden the river of blood that was coming out of her nose. The nose bleed was caused by looking at Ash, who only had pajama pants on, leaving his chest uncovered. His well-toned and tanned chest caused by years of traveling and strenuous physical activity on the road.

"White, are you okay?" Ash asked as he rushed to her side.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine," White said as she pinched her nose to stop the now increased bleeding. "Anyways, I was wondering if it would be okay if I traveled with you."

"Sure, that'd be great, but why?" Ash asked.

"Well, I've started my journey only recently, and I don't know all the ropes yet. I'd also really like to travel with a friend." White answered, her nose still profusely bleeding.

"That'd be great, traveling alone can sure get boring, and it would nice to have some extra help," Ash said.

"Great, then that's settled, traveling buddy," White said.

What adventures now await our heroes? When will Team Rocket be arrested and shipped off to some waste land where they will eternally suffer? Will White's nose ever stop bleeding? What are Ash's two new secret Pokémon? Why am I asking you these questions? Find out next time Unova Done Right.

**So, what'd you guys think? Like I said earlier, Sandy destroyed my chapter, and this was original longer. As it is, it was a bitch to rewrite this, and the part where I skipped over things and had Ash summarize them was one thing I did not want to rewrite. It took forever originally, and it would've been impossible now. So, leave any reviews and comments down below in the underpanty- and I've been watching too much pyrobooby too. Disregard that sentence, and leave any reviews you have. All constructive criticism is welcome, and fuck off flamers. You are totally useless, you just say stuff like "you suck," or "Stop writing you (insert the most least creative insult you've ever heard here)!" You leave nothing about how to improve, and if you don't like this, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU READING IT!?**


End file.
